The Other Us
by Actionfrank
Summary: Naraku sends the group forward in time, and they meet themselves a year in the future. You'll be surprised how much difference a year makes. InuKag, MirSan. Random fact in every chapter. Enjoy.
1. How it All Began

The Other...Us?

**Chapter 1: How it all began **

**Summary: **During the final battle, Naraku uses some… thing, to send our favorite group to some other dimension, where they find something very strange. Not only that, but it seems the only difference is that time there is about a year faster. You may be surprised what a difference that can make. InuKag, MirSan. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. Nobody's happy about that, but we're just going to have to deal with it okay? Now quit whining about it, put on some pants, and start reading, already! wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_I'm not the kind to bother with pre-action drabble, so I'm just gonna go straight into it._

_Basically I'm going straight to straight to the final battle: It goes like this…_

"You amazingly dense fool; you should know you can't win." shouted Naraku dodging yet another one of Inuyasha's many attempted swing with Testsusaiga. "We'll see about that," he retorted, whiffing at air yet again. '_Come on Inuyasha just keep him distracted a little longer…' _thought Kagome as she knocked her arrow. wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Meanwhile, Sango was once again desperately trying to remind her younger brother of who he was. "Come on, Kohaku, you can fight him! You're stronger than this; I know you are, I'm your sister! I grew up with you! Remember me," "I'm sorry, miss, I don't know who you are, I don't have a sister," said Kohaku, throwing his sickle at her for the umpteenth time since the battle began. "Kohaku, fight Naraku's control, I don't want to have to hurt you," said Sango blocking his attempted strike, as Miroku, taking advantage of the boy's distraction and bonked him over the head with his staff. Not hard enough to too much damage, just enough to knock him out. All Kohaku managed to say was, "Ugh, who-?" "I'm sorry Sango, but I had to do something. You understand, right?" "Yes Miroku," said the slayer, "I understand. Kirara, make sure Kohaku's somewhere safe, Shippo, look after him." "You got it, Sango," exclaimed Shippo, happy to finally be able to help. Kirara mewed in understanding, and transformed. Sango put her unconscious brother on the demons back. "Take good care of him Shippo," she said. "No problem. Come on Kirara." Kirara roared and took off. Miroku said, "You should probably go and help Inuyasha and Kagome, I'm afraid I'm near useless at the moment," said Miroku, looking at the swarm of Saimyosho surrounding the battlefield, then at his right hand. "Right," said Sango running off toward the battlefield, putting her hand on her Hiraikotsu. Miroku, sighing and once again looking at the poisonous insects, decided that while he couldn't do much, he'd do what he could. He ran off after Sango, staff in hand. wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

'_What the hell is she _doing_! How long can it possibly take to aim an arrow!' _Inuyasha couldn't help wonder (rather angrily) why Kagome had yet to launch her arrow. He went through every possibility before realizing it. '_What's his weakest point?_ _Wait a minute… of course! The burn on his back! Feh, I guess she's smarter than I give her credit for…' _"Well, well, Inuyasha, giving up already? Has the realization that you can't win set in already?" asked Naraku, noticing his enemy's pause. "You wish," he shouted, jumping forward. Naraku easily dodged, however, in doing so, he put himself in the exact position that Kagome had been waiting for. '_That's it! Good going, Inuyasha!' _thought Kagome, and let her arrow fly towards her target with loud _twang! _Naraku, hearing the twang, side-stepped the arrow letting it fly right past him. "What the hell do are you aiming at! Hit him, not me you stupid idiot," shouted a particularly agitated hanyou. wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Shippo heard this shout, and got the wrong idea. "Kirara, Naraku must've gotten Kagome under his control! He's got her shooting at Inuyasha now! We have to help them!" Kirara, still transformed, leaned her master's unconscious younger brother against a tree and bent down slightly, giving Shippo an invitation to her back. Shippo hopped on, shouting, "Come on Kirara!" She roared and took to the skies. wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

By this point, Sango and Miroku had made it to where their companies were still vainly trying to take their enemy. "Kagome! Inuyasha! We're here," shouted Sango, running over to her friend. "Sango? Miroku? What happened to Kohaku?" asked Kagome. "Don't worry about him; Shippo and Kirara are taking care of him. We've got bigger problems," Sango replied. "Well if you're here to help get to it already," shouted Inuyasha, jumping backwards from one of the tentacles of his arch-enemy, who had recently decided to go on the offensive. "Hold on guys, we're here to help too," shouted Shippo, as he and Kirara flew over and landed not far from Kagome. "Ah, excellent. I've been waiting to have you all in one place. And now that I do…" began Naraku, pulling some sort of clouded black ball from his sleeve. "What the hell are you talking about!" shouted Inuyasha, as Naraku chucked the orb at the group. "This," he exclaimed, as soon as the ball hit the ground, it exploded enveloping the whole group in its darkness. "Damn." Inuyasha swore just before blacking out. wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Well, whaddaya think? The first chapter of my first fanfic. So that's why it sucks. Sorry. Please review, and as for flamers? Well, let's just call it "Constructive criticism" okay? Thanks. Next chapter, the summary begins to make sense. Congratulations to any who can guess what Naraku did.**

**Random fact: Cows explode randomly due to build-ups of methane in their intestines. And to those who were wondering, I _will_ have a random fact every chapter. Unless enough people request otherwise. See ya.**


	2. Notice I'm through

Well, you people disappoint me. I decided that if I didn't have five reviews by Saturday, I'd discontinue this story. It is now Sunday, and how many reviews do I have? **NONE! **

Well, it seems none of you want to read my story. Not one out of all 21 of ya. Well, you've decided this by yourself. I leave you on this note; just a little skit I can't get out of my mind, so I'm just going to write it. Might as well, seeing as how you've completely crushed nay hopes I may have had before of becoming a successful fan fiction writer. I had so many ideas too. I hope you're proud of yourselves.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Fast-forwarding, let's go straight t to what _would _have been a flashback, if you guys hadn't pretty much blammed me. Anyway, the gang all lives in one house that they built soon after Naraku's death. In order to get to their kitchen from Miroku & Sango's room, you had to pass by Inuyasha & Kagome's. Miroku was very tired from something he and Sango had just finished, (if you don't know what I mean, you shouldn't even be _reading _this) and needed a glass of water. As he passed by Inuyasha & Kagome's room, he heard the following;

"Mmm… that feels good Kagome, why didn't you think to do this before?" "Because Inuyasha, you'd never let me near 'em before." "I don't care anymore, it's just so… uh-oh." Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump Kagome instantly cracked up at something. "Oh my god Inuyasha! Seriously? You actually do that! This is great! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is so great! thump OH MY GOD! HAHAHA!" By this point the noise thumping had stopped. Soon after Miroku had run into the kitchen, and burst into laughter. Inuyasha was extremely pissed. "WHAT! IT'S NATURAL! YOU'D DO THE SAME THING IF YOU WERE HA;F-DOG!" Kagome was still laughing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that… you were…" She started laughing again. "Just shut up. I'm going to bed."

Miroku had forgotten what he was in the kitchen for, and ran back to Sango to relay what he had seen through the keyhole. (So perverted, is he.) Believe me, if you were Miroku, you'd wake her up, too. It's that funny. As it turns out, instead of just rubbing Inuyasha's ears, Kagome was scratching his head behind them. Being a dog, he instantly gave in. His control slipped. The thumping was his leg going up and down; the way a dog does when you scratch in just the right place. Nobody got to sleep that night, Inuyasha couldn't sleep because of all the laughing, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were too busy laughing to sleep, and with all the ruckus, Shippo and Kirara couldn't sleep. When it was explained to them, (well, mainly Shippo) they, well _he_, instantly laughed, too. Inuyasha had long since left out of shame until it blew over. He was gone for months. He never lived it down. Poor guy.


	3. Meeting Yourself

**Chapter 3 (I guess): Meeting yourself**

Lucky you guys. Two nice people have reviewed, and they were so moving that I decided to continue, for Rosecat's and Moonxox's sake. Thanks, guys. Well, now that that's out of the way, on with the fic!

P.S. I'm going to keep chapter 2 up, so that when that flashback comes up, I'll just say; "Please refer to chapter two for flashback . ON WITH THE FIC! wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

It was a beautiful day. Exactly one year ago, our favorite shard-hunters had defeated their nemesis, Naraku. They had decided to celebratethe anniversaryf his defeatat what was once his castle, and is now a pile of debris, compost, flowers, and saplings. They walked along the shaded forest path, towards site of the demon's defeat. There was no conversation; they merely enjoyed each others company. Shippo rested in Kagome's arms, asleep, Kirara in Sango's. Kirara could not get as comfortable as she used to with the large diamond ring - identical to the one on Miroku's finger – digging in to her side. Sango's head rested on Miroku's shoulder, like Kagome's on Inuyasha's, exposing the mark on her neck. wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Inuyasha suddenly stopped, as Kirara stirred in Sango's arms. "Kirara?" "Inuyasha?" asked the confused girls. The conscious demons turned their noses to the air, perplexed looks on their faces. "Inuyasha? What's going on?" asked Kagome. "I… have no idea. This makes no sense." Kirara mewed in agreement. "What doesn't makes sense, Inuyasha? Is it a demon?" asked Miroku, pausing to look at him. "Well, yeah, two… and a half of 'em." He replied. "What?" "I smell… us." "Well, of course you smell us! We're right here!" exclaimed Kagome. "No, I smell us _here_, and… I also smell us… over there." He said pointing. "What? We should probably check this out." "Right." Agreed everyone else. And with that, the ran off in the direction Inuyasha had pointed. About that time, Shippo woke up, confused, then also smelled the scent, and donned the same determined look as everyone else. wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

At that point, Inuyasha, a few hundred yards away, woke up, and looked around confused. They were still at Naraku's castle, but… they weren't. He was confused, looking around, he saw, debris, compost, flowers, and saplings, and the bodies of his unconscious companions scattered about him. Of course the first thing he thought to do was take a quick whiff, to check for danger. He found none (because he was upwind of the other him). Once the others were awake, they sat around in a circle, and discussed the situation in the most civil and eloquent way possible. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" shouted Inuyasha. Miroku, thinking aloud said, "Hmm, Naraku must have transported us here with that ball. But, where is here?" "Or '_when_' is here?" suggested Sango. "Hmm…" said everyone in the circle, because Inuyasha was sitting pissed and confused in a nearby tree. "Hmm… it looks like we'rewhere we were before, but, it's different… like, another dimension, or another time." "Well, I hope it's the second one. At least I'm _used_ to time travel." Said Kagome. "Maybe we outta look around.See if we can find something to tell us were we are." said Shippo. "Good idea." said Sango getting up. And with that, they got up, and left. …towards where the other them were! SUSPENSEFUL MUSIC! wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A few minutes later, the two groups found each other, and 8 out of 12, fainted. The ones who remained conscious, were the Kiraras, who merely sniffed at each other, and mewed happily, ecstatic to find someone who truly understood them, and Inuyasha2, and Miroku2. The reason the other them fainted, were because Inuyasha had caught sight of Kagome's neck, and Miroku had been unconscious before, by combination of wandering hand, and swung Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha2 and Miroku2 looked at their unconscious selves, then at each other, and sighed. "This kind of stuff happens to us a lot, doesn't?" "Yes, Inuyasha, I had hopes these days were over." "Yeah, me too, but then, where's the fun in that?" replied Inuyasha2, slinging himself over his shoulder, the Kagomes, Sangos, and Shippos, weredraped firmly over the Kirara's backs, and Miroku2, and Inuyasha2, carrying themselves. "Let's just set up camp here, I don't think I'd enjoy carrying my self all the way to Kaede's." said Miroku after a few minutes of walking back the way the had come, andreadjusting himself on his back. (Man, pronouns are gonna be really confusing for me. I hope you appreciate this). "Hmmph, weakling." With that, they dropped themselves, set up camp, and set about waking themselves up, to figure out what the hell was happening. wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Well, that was chapter two. Or three. You decide. Thanks again for the reviews, you two, that's the kind of thing that'll keep me going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was long, but I finished it in under two hours. However, to make up for it, I think the next one's gonna be fairly short. But enjoy it anyway, orI'll hunt you down. ...I'm serious.

**Random fact: The guy who made the show _Fullmetal Alchemist _is the same guy who made _Shaman King._ **


	4. An Embarrasing Moment, and Splitting Up

**Chapter 4: An Embarrasing Moment, and Splitting Up**

Chapter 4! Do most people write so quickly? Eh, doesn't matter. Anyway, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but that's probably because I wrote it last night. Anyway, it seems you've enjoyed my fic, so please; continue to do so for as long as it may last. Also, I want to thank Mooxox and Rosecat again.When the word "favorites" came up, I knew I'd contiue. Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

Less than an hour later, when every one was awake they sat in their typical circle, to discuss the situation as it were. They all sat across from their other, staring his or herself up and down, drinking inany little difference there may be. When everyone was satisfied, conversation began. "Does anybody here have any idea as to how thissituation could have come about?" asked Miroku2. "Naraku's handiwork, quite obviously, it seems he used something to send us to a parallel, though addly similiar,universe," said Miroku, remembering the conversation his universe had had before, "But I what I don't understand," he continued, "is how it's any different. Save for the small, near unnoticeable things." "Hmmph, speak for yourself." said Inuyasha. This earned him a look from everyone but himself. "What does that mean? You and… you aren't the least bit different." observed Kagome. "Not who I was talking about." "We'll worry about that later, for now, we have bigger problems." said Miroku casting himself a glance, mainly his naked right hand. "So in your universe, or whatever, Naraku is still alive?" asked Kagome2. "Yeah, isn't he alive here? Did you already kill him?" asked her counterpart. "Yeah, a year ago. In fact, we were just on our way to his castle to celebrate our "Narake's Dead" anniversary.Well ... atleast it used to be his castle." "What is it now?" asked Sango out of curiosity. "Rubble." stated Inuyasha2 simply. From this information, Miroku was able to successfully piece together … _some _of the situation. "Hmm… then that must be where we just come from." said Miroku. "So that means… Naraku just sent us to the same place… somewhere else?" said Kagome confused. "Or perhaps, ahead in time, as I said before." said Sango, repeating her earlier suggestion. "That's a possibility, but if _you_ were sent ahead in time, that would mean _we_ were, too. Wouldn't it?" said the other Sango, confused. "An excellent suggestion, my dear Sango, but perhaps something about how Naraku made whatever sent them, err, _us _here, caused … the group to lose their, our, memories?" "Ugh! I'm so confused! I need a nap." said Kagome2, leaning tiredly against Inuyasha2, )who did nothing to avoid it, everyone noticed). "Maybe she's right. Let's just get to sleep and talk about it the morning." said Inuyasha2, before adding, "before somebody's head explodes. "There's a lovely thought." said Kagome2 sarcastically, walking off in one direction with him, Shippo following close behind, as Sango2 and Miroku2 walked off in another diresction, Kirara on their heels. "Hey," said Kagome, realizing something, "did they just leave… _together?_" Inuyasha, his face red thought, "I hope I'm not the one who has to tell her in the morning." A flash of the other Kagome's neck went into his mind, and it was all he could do to keep consciousness.

* * *

**THAT MORNING!**

Everyonewoke up early, because they had gone to sleep early. That makes sense right? Anyway, the groups walked over and sat down in the exact same places they had been yesterday, and our first group did the same thing they had done last time. Stared at themselves, mainly the large rings and marked necks. "I've thought it over, and I think that Naraku sent you to another universe, or dimension, that's 1 year ahead of time." deduced Miroku. It had taken him all night to figure that out, but they didn't need to know that. "So, wait. You mean he sent us to another universe, _and _ahead in time? Oh my head!This is so confusing! Why does this stuff happen to me? I'm seventeen for god's sake!" shouted Kagome. "I know. It's hard." agreed the other Kagome. "Why me?" they asked each other in unison. "Because you're the reincarnation of the priestess that originally kept the Shikon jewel. Did you forget?" said Inuyasha, a look on his face that said: "Shouldn't you know this by now?" He got glares squared from the Kagomes that nearly sent him scampering to hell and back. "Rhetorical question." they said still in unison. Then they broke their glares, (much to Inuyasha's relief) to look at each other, as most people do after two sentences in a row of speaking in unison. With Kagome looking at her counterparts' neck, she couldn't help but ask, "Hey, what's that thing on your neck? I don't have that." "Umm…" started everyone but Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. "?" said those mentioned. "Perhaps," started Miroku2, "We should explain these things to our counterparts, that way there's no _group _discomfort." "What things?" asked Sango worriedly. After all, rings are easier to see the meaning ofthan mating marks.

* * *

The "Universe 2" group sighed and left to parts of the woods. They had to be pretty far away because of a certain pair of hanyous' ears. Since, they were the hanyous, they started talking soon after leaving the camp. The Shippos and Kiraras stayed behind so that someone could watch the camp, and because Kirara talked in a little cat-demon language, and nobody really cared what Shippo said, because he wasn't with anyone. "Why are they like that? Did they figure out their feelings?" "Yeah," said Shippo2, "but hold on a second." Right then, two loud, high-pitched screams, and a loud "WHAT!" echoed through the forest. "Wow, should they really be that surprised?" asked Shippo, as a whole bunch of birds flew away, scared by the noise. "Shippo, err, me, it took Inuyasha and Kagome 10 months after Naraku died. I guess they're weren't expecting itjust yet." "let me guess, Miroku waited about a week?" "Little me, you hit the nail on the head." Shippo had a confused look on his face. "That's a saying from Mama's time she taught me." "Mama's time? You mean…?" started Shippo excitedly. "Wow, I've got a lot to tell you." And so, Shippo2 filled Shippo in on everything he could to the extent of his 11-year-old abilities.

* * *

As I said, nobody cares about what Shippo says, because he's far less animated. So the next four chapters will be dedicated completely to other 4 explaining things to themselves and reminiscing. Boy am I gonna have fun reminiscing! Enjoy. 

**This chapter's random fact: DNA is short for Deoxyribonucleic Acid.

* * *

**


	5. Explaining: Kagome

**Chapter 5: Explaining: Kagome**

Ok, well, my reviews have stopped, but, that doesn't mean I won't continue. It's like ROSECAT said, "You don't do it for the reviews, but you do it for your story and yourself." So, even though you don't tell me, I know you guys enjoy it. "So get to it. Right now. STOP READING THIS NOTICE AND READ THE FIC! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! I'M GONNA HUNT YOU- Grrmmph!" "Sorry about that folks, my science project got to the keyboard again. Uh-oh. Oogie! Please don't run! Get back in your cage! Listen guys, I gotta take care of this. Enjoy."

* * *

The Kagomes walked away from the camp, both of them worried. Kagome2 was worried about how her other would take it, and Kagome was worried about what it was she was about to take. When they were far enough away from Inuyasha, (man, they were walking for a looooong time) Kagome2 sat down on a rock saying, "You asked about my neck?" "Yeah…" started Kagome afraid of what she was bout to hear. "Well… You see… Damn it, how I am supposed to say this? Uh… Well, when demons mate, they bite at the-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Kagome. She had a bit of a late reaction to the word "mate". "Ow." said Kagome2, removing her hands from her ears. "Please tell me you didn't say 'mate.'" pleaded Kagome, "Please." "I'm sorry. You of all people should know I'm not good at lying. Besides, you know this would have happened eventually." "What! What does that mean!" she shouted. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't realized it, yet. And don't try to lie to me. 1: You're not good at that. 2: If there's one person in the world you can't lie to, it's yourself. Think about it. Deep down, in your heart, you know it. You love him, and don't try to deny it." "I - No I - I can't -" she sighed, "You're right. I do. I guess I can't deny myself anymore. I just heard it from the one person in the world I can trust most. I love him. I love… Inuyasha." "Now doesn't it feel good to get that off your chest?" said Kagome2. "… Yeah. Actually, it does." said Kagome, surprised. "Yup, now you know. You love Inuyasha, and he loves you." Kagome was immediately jerked from a little daydream she was having, and turned to herself, totally taken aback. "Really?" "You couldn't tell? Jeez, I guess I give myself too much credit. Were you not paying attention when I explained the mating mark?" said Kagome2, pointing at her neck. "Well, I kinda cut you off, didn't I? Can you finish now?" "Sure. Anyway, When demons mate, they bite right here, where the neck meets the shoulder, as a sign to other males that she's taken." "So, you and Inuyasha… erm… you-" "Oh, sorry!" exclaimed Kagome2, realizing that the other her was probably uncomfortable about this sort subject, "I'm sorry, but I thought-" "Oh, don't worry about it. Really there's no problem." said Kagome, her face barely containing the plethora of reds under her skin. "There's something else you should probably know." said Kagome2. "Yeah?" "Yeah. Um, according to Inuyasha, it's possible for me to become a hanyou, just like him. But If I do, it would be permanent. Not only that, but the process would be difficult." "What does that mean?" "Well, in order for it to work, I have to bite him, the way he bit me." "Oh. Can we come back to this later? I wanna change the subject. What about… uh, Hojo! What'd Hojo say?" Kagome 2 smiled as she flashed back to what Hojo had done.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

Kagome2 walked down the street from her shrine, Inuyasha2 on her arms, (partly to keep him back) she wasn't going to Hojo's house, she had no idea where that was. But she knew he would "just happen" to see them. Sure enough, Hojo rounded the nearest corner. "Higurashi!" he exclaimed, running over. "Who the hell is this?" asked Inuyasha2 quietly. "Down boy, I'll take care of it."Kagome2 whispered back. About then, Hojo was there, looking at Kagome's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's. _"Who is this?" _he wondered. "Who's this?" he asked. This is Inuyasha, he'smy m…boyfriend." said Kagome2, catching herself before she said "mate." "He's… your…" started Hojo. He couldn't speak, he was scared for her. This guy looked like a freak! He was wearing some red outfit that looked it came from 500 years ago. This guy had a sword for crying out loud! Oh no, this guy was dangerous, he could tell. "Kagome, are sure you want to do this? This guy looks dangerous." he gasped and exclaimed, "He forced you into this didn't he! Don't worry, I can save you!" he exclaimed grabbing her by the arm, and pulling her away from Inuyasha. "Hey! Let go of me! He didn't force anything; this is of my own free will." said Kagome2 getting away from him, and latching back on to Inuyasha's arm. "Yeah, so bug off!" added Inuyasha2, scowling. "Kagome look at him! This guy's dangerous!" "I know. That's one of the reasons I love him so much. He can protect me." "So can I!" exclaimed Hojo. "From five-year-olds." muttered Inuyasha. "Inuyasha. I told you to let me handle it." she muttered back. "I'm sure you could, Hojo, but not nearly as well as Inuyasha can." "That's not true! I bet I'm way stronger than him!" (A/N Hmmph. As if)It was all Kagome2 could do to keep him back. "Could you hear a burglar downstairs from my room? Could you protect mefrom muggers? Rapists? Any idiot with a gun?" "Well I could-" "Answer me this Hojo, what if someone twice your size, pointed a gun at my face, while you were there. What would you do?" "I'd save you." "Tell the truth. Would you really?" "I-" "I can answer that," interrupted Inuyasha2, "You'd run away like the little coward I can tell you are. Come on Kagome, we've done what we came here to do." With that, Inuyasha2 turned on his heel and walked away Kagome2 still on his arm. "What, hey! Come back here! I don't want to have to hurt you!" Hojo shouted after them. "Good! You wouldn't be able to anyway." Inuyasha2 shouted back, not even bothering to look at him. "Big brute." Hojo said quietly turning back around. "I heard that!" shouted Inuyasha2. _"Uh-oh." _thought Hojo, and he ran away like the coward Inuyasha2 could tell he was. "Jeez, Kagome, those loud friends of yours must be insane trying to set you up with that guy. He's worse than Koga!" "I know, Inuyasha. They are insane." "And loud." he had to add. "Yes Inuyasha," agreed Kagome2, chuckling, "and loud."

* * *

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I'm just glad Inuyasha didn't rip him apart." said Kagome. "So what happened to Koga?" Kagome2 giggled and said, "Oh, you're gonna love this." (A/N: If I do the Koga flashback in this chapter, it'll be way too long, so I'll put in the next chapter. Anyway…) "I knew there was something different about him! But don't you miss the power?" said Kagome. "Well, after we mated, I realized I didn't really need it anymore, so that's where it ended up." "Am I really that sadistic in a year?" "'sadistic' Is a strong word. I'd rather say that things become more fun when you look at things the way Inuyasha does." replied Kagome2. I'll keep that in mind." said Kagome, standing, "but right now, we should probably get back to camp, it's almost dark." "Wow, flashbacks sure take a while, don't they?" (A/N: Boy do I know that's true!) "Yeah, come on, the others will probably be there when we get back." With that, they got up, and left. On the way back, Kagome realized she had forgotten something. "What about Sango and Miroku?"she asked. "Is'nt it obvious?" replied Kagome2. "Well, yeah, I mean those diamonds are _huge! _How could I missthem? But I have a question." "Yeah? What is it?" "What happens when Miroku gropes her now?" "Nothing. Sometimes she returns the favor, but only if she doesn't think anyone's watching." "Wow, Miroku must love that." "He does."about 5 minutes later, they arrived at camp. Conveniently, they arrived at the exact same time as the others, as if in some kind of book written by a lazy typist. But, they decided not to dwell on such a thought, because it was creepy.

* * *

Well, that took longer than expected. This stuff is hard! I mean, have any of _you_ ever tried to catch an escaped man-monkey science project? Yes, I'm talking about you! Now shut up or you don't get any supper tonight! I thought so. Anyway, I'm glad you guys are enjoying my fic, you don't have to tell me. Your eyes say it all. Next chapter: Inuyasha2 tells Inuyasha things he has to know. Plus Koga flashback! Enjoy.

**Chapter five random fact:Female praying mantises mate by biting off the males head. **


	6. Explaining: Inuyasha

**Chapter 6: Explaining: Inuyasha**

Well, guys, you know the old saying, "Quality over quantity," right? That'show I feel right now, so far I've had seven reviews, total. Not only that, but they were from the same two people. (And me)but that doesn't matter! Because those two reviewers (and me) are all I need. But that doesn't get the rest of you off the hook! You disappoint me. Your eyes stain my fic! Enjoy.

* * *

Since the Inuyashas were the ones with the super hearing, they talked along the way, both of them with their hands in the opposite sleeve, as per usual. "So, I'm guessing you saw Kagome's-" "Mark? Yeah." Inuyasha interrupted. "So you know that I-" "Yeah." "So there's not too much to explain is there?" "I do have one question." said Inuyasha, "And that is…?" asked Inuyasha2. "What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha2 sat down leaning against a tree, cross legged, and removed Tetsusaiga to be more comfortable. As he sat, he said the following: "Hmmph, I could care less." "WHAT?" "Hey, you don't have to be so loud! You of all people should know how much that hurts!" shouted Inuyasha2, removing his hands from his ears, and turning the right one into fist. "I think I have right to yell! How did you expect me to react!" "Stop shouting dammit!" "I could say the same thing to you!" "RRR…" "RRR…" then, in unison, they turned away from each other, with loud, "Hmmph!'s" Inuyasha turned his head slightly to say, "Did you really say, 'I could care less?'" "I meant it." said Inuyasha2 curtly, sitting back down. "She's dead anyway." "How can you say that!" exclaimed Inuyasha, waving his arms. "Think about it!" shouted Inuyasha2. "She never loved you in the first place! Not when she was alive! Not when she was dead! Not when she was alive again!(Heh, heh, that's my2nd favorite part this chapter.) Never! When she was alive the first time, she wanted to use the sacred jewel to make a human right?" "Well… yeah, I guess…" replied Inuyasha, wondering where the other him was going. "Why? Why did she want to make you a human?" "She-" "I'll tell you why! She was afraid, that's why! She was afraid of your demon side! She was trying to change you! Kagome's different," he added, his face and tone softening, "she loves me, _you,_ for who we are, she loves all sides of us, human, demon, and hanyou." "Seriously?" was all Inuyasha could say. He was utterly stunned. "Come on, you've seen the proof with your own eyes. You don't have to ask." "Gah." said Inuyasha, also sitting himself against a tree. "Well, now that that's out of the way, I'll tell you something you're gonna really like." Inuyasha's ears twitched and swiveled toward him with interest, His face did the same thing. "Oh, yeah? What would that be?" "Telling you what happened to the scrawny wolf." Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this, aren't I?" said Inuyasha, his ears perking. "Oh, yeah." said Inuyasha2, settling down for a good flashback. "Cue wavy thing!" shouted Inuyasha2. Inuyasha looked kinda confused and a little freaked out as the scene waved away. "What the hell is going on!" he shouted. Inuyasha2 remained calm. "Don't worry," he said, "you'll get used to it." And on that note, the wavy stopped, and the flashback began.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

Kagome2 and Inuyasha2 were standing near a stream, not too far from Koga2's den. They knew Koga2 would smell Kagome2, and come running soon enough. They were expecting him. Kagome 2 had both hands behind her back, and Inuyaha2, looked different. It was hard to notice, but _something _was definitely different. But there was a more important matter, heading toward them at extremely fast speeds. "Kagome!" called the familiar voice from the whirlwind. "You finally decide ditch mutt-face over there and be my woman?" "Hey, who you callin' mutt-face, Flea Factory!" "You see anyone else here who qualifies, Mongrel?" "Just you, ya wimpy wolf!" What'd you say!" "You heard me! Now quit opening your mouth, I can smell your carcass-breath from over here!" "like you can smell anything with such a weak nose, half-breed!" "Low blow, wolf!" While Inuyasha2 and Koga2 went about their usual string of insults, Kagome2 slipped unnoticed from the occupied males. She was right behind Koga2 holding something above his head. She brought down with a loud, "Ha!" "Koga2 was confused. "What the hell is this?" exclaimed Koga2, then his tiny one-track mind was able to register what Kagome2 had put on him. "Wait a minute," he said, "this is mutt-face's-" "Sit!" exclaimed Kagome2. And so, with the word of subjugation uttered, the prayer beads glowed, and Koga was hurled to the ground. Yes, Inuyasha2 and Kagome2's plan had worked perfectly. The plan was for Inuyasha2 to distract Koga2, by prolonging their little insult match. With Koga2 distracted, Kagome2 was able to sneak up behind him, place the slightly altered prayer beads over his neck. They alteration is that Ayame2 could also use the beads, should Koga2 come to his senses and take Ayame2 as his mate. However Kagome2 had made sure that she could still use the beads, should Koga2's senses remain un-comed-to. And now, the rosary was on Koga2's neck. They had hit two birds with one stone! And now the birds were dead! Hooray! Well, that was basically all this flashback was about, so I'll stop it here. Cue wavy thing!

**END FLASHBACK!

* * *

**

Both Inuyashas were rolling along on the ground, clutching their sides and laughing loudly. "Wait, wait. You put the rosary on Koga! That's brilliant! What happened to him?" "Remember- heh heh heh- how the flashback announcer said Ayame can use it now, too? Every time we see him it's the same thing! He hits on Kagome, and_he _ends upgetting sat! It's great! Now I don't have to do it! Plus he's totally whipped! WAHAHAHA!" And again, they laughed raucously. "So, Ayame _is _his mate?" "well, yeah, but he's not happy about it!" More laughing. You'd be surprised how much time laughing at Koga eat up. Before they knew it, it was well into dark. As they realized this, they ran off toward camp, once again they arrived at camp at the same time as the others. _"Man, that's convenient!"_ they thought. And so, they… well, I haven't worked the fic out past the explanations, so chapter 9 may be a while. Sorry.

* * *

Man, that was a fun flashback. Insults are fun! Well, I pretty much just said everything you need to know just now so, uh… Who wants a spoiler! Okay, I'm gonna write this in italics so you know what to skip if you don't want to know. _In episode 132, which is pretty soon, Miroku does the unthinkable. That's right, he proposes. That's right. _You're welcome. If you didn't want to know, I'm sorry, and why did you read it if you didn't want to know. You people are stupid. Read on! 

**Chapter 6 Random Fact: The Average American eats 16 pounds of French fries each year. Gee, how surprising.**


	7. Explaining: Sango

**Chapter 7: Explaining: Sango**

Everybody guess what! I got a _new _reviewer who brought up certain points, all of which I will answer now. I'm aware of the new-speaker-new-line rule, but I didn't realize that until I was well into the fic, and I decided that changing something as important as paragraphing halfway through, would be the mark of a bad author. I don't want to come off as a bad author, however, if people ask, I will change it, but for this chapter, Paragraph! Yes, I am American, and yes, your math skills amaze me. Also, stealing the men of the group is kind of creepy, and now everyone knows. And, sorry about whatever offended the vegetarian in you, I'll try to read your fic, and please stop! This total overkill! Also, thanks for the cookie, I took the whole cupboard, I hope you don't mind. And thanks to my usuals. Whose reviews I appreciate more, now that I've found out how annoying other reviewers are. Enjoy.

* * *

The whole way to their destination, Sango was staring at Sango2's ring, and Sango2 was just worried about Sango would take it. They sat down, and Sango2 stared at her ring. Sango did the same. "You want to whose it is, don't you?" asked Sango2. "If it's whose I think it is, not really." replied Sango fearfully. "Well, it Miroku's."said Sango2 wincing, knowing what was to come. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw Sango sitting there stunned. "Hello?" she said waving her hand. "Are you-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" _"Well, there's my answer." _thought Sango2, removing her hands from ears once Sango stopped for air. She inhaled to scream more, but Sango2 immediately placed her hand over mouth. "Is that really necessary?" "YES!" replied Sango, as Sango2 removed her hand. (Aren't you glad I put the 2's there?) Sango sighed and asked, "How long did he wait?" "After he lost his wind tunnel? How long do you think?" "About a week?" "Yeah. Think about it, though. Don't you think it would work out without the 'cursed hand'?" "You mean to tell me it _was _the wind tunnel, after all?" exclaimed Sango. She hadn't been expecting that. "Well, no (I wanted to do that, but can't beacuase of chapter 5), but it died down a bit, it's till there, but not as much." "Phew." said Sango. "And what does that mean?" asked Sango2, smirking slightly. "Huh? What? NO! That's not what I meant!" shouted Sango waving her hands defensively. "Sango2 giggled slightly and said, "Don't worry, this conversation doesn't leave the two of us. At least, _I _won't tell." "And you think _I _would?" "Well, husbands and wives aren't supposed keep secrets from each other." "You're talking like we're already married." said Sango, looking away. "You will be." said Sango2. "Ugh, how did this happen?" "Well, I'll tell you.Inthe author-required chapterlyflashback." "Uh-oh."

* * *

**FLASHBACK!**

It was Sango and Miroku's wedding day. The I-do's were to be said at precisely sundown. Kaede was to proceed over the event, Kagome would the maid of honor, (of course) and after 3 or 4 hours of gettng Inuyasha into a suit, he was ready to be best man. He, of course, thought the whole things was stupid and pointless, and had refused to wear shoes, although, nobody really seemed to care. The best man's shoes aren't what most people look at during a wedding. Inuyasha was mainly there to keep Miroku's hands off Sango during the wedding. Miroku knew this, but didn't care. He knew it would be worth the wait. This thought kept him smiling the whole wedding. "Ye may now kiss the bride." said Kaede, smiling. Of course, Miroku had no problem with this. His hand drifted downward. Sango put it back. "Wait until after." she whispered. "I _love_ you." said Miroku, smiling widely. As soon as the wedding was over, Inuyasha left to change cursing about how unhappy, I'm sorry, _pissed,_ he was about the whole thing. Muttering about stupid human rituals, and stupid human clothing as he left. Taking his shirt off as he dashed back to Kaede's hut in search of his haori. Sango and Miroku didn't notice. They were busy at the reception, as was everyone else. Well, at least until Kagome noticed Inuyasha was gone, and the poor, abused three-piece suit strewn about on the floor of Kaede's hut. She thanked god she hadn't gotten there sooner. That would have been awkward. Sango and Miroku hadn't returned to the hut until the next morning. When Kagome and Inuyasha noticed that Sango was walking funny, (and that Miroku was wearing the biggest smile they had _ever _seen on his face),they averted their eyes, their faces red. Sango did the same. Miroku continuedsmiling. Shippo and Kirara looked confused, but Shippo thought it would be best not to ask. It was their wedding night! It's like a law. You have to! Ugh, quit looking at me like that! Ugh, you guys are sick. Cue segue!

**END FLASHBACK!

* * *

**

When the segue was over, Sango was gone. To show this, there were bold yellow lines blinking around where she once was, as anime style dictates theremust be. Sango2 looked behind the rock Sango had been sitting on, she found that the poor thing had fainted. Sango sighed and though, _'I should have expected this.' _Once Sango was woken up, she fainted again. Once she was woken up, again, her face adopted a fearful look, not about what Sango2 had told her, but more about how she couldn't get the thought of her mind. _That's _what _really _scared her. Sango was leaning on her other for support, her face pale. Sango2 ushered Sango back to camp at sat her down, thinking of how convenient it was that they had all arrived at the same time, and _knowing _what had put such huge smiles on the Miroku's faces. She looked down at her poor half-dead self and thought, _'This all hit her so suddenly, I probably would have done the same thing. I hope she wakes up soon.'

* * *

_

Well, I'm glad you enjoyed my fic, and thanks for the reviews, but remember the old saying, "there is such a thing as too much of a good thing." You know who you are.

**Chapter 7 random fact: Pound for pound, hamburgers cost more than new cars. Whoa. I bet your gonna stop buying so many hamburgers. More for me! Hooray!**


	8. Explaining: Miroku

**Chapter 8: Explaining: Miroku**

Well, I got one review, but maybe I should wait a little longer so you people have time to actually read the chapter before reviewing. Providing you _do_, of course, which most of you _don't _because you are _lazy assholes, _and I _hate _you. Maybe I wouldn't if you took the time from your meager, meaninglessempty shells oflives to just tell me how much your enjoying my fic. But, no, you are idiots. Alas. It's your fault(s) you know.Enjoy.

* * *

The Mirokus walked calmly through the forest, their faces impassive, their staffs jingling. Miroku sat, leaning his staff against his shoulder. Miroku2 mimicked, saying, "I'm sure you've noticed I've taken Sango as my wife?" "The diamonds are quite large. It would take a fool, (or someone in denial) not to notice." he replied, "I do have one question, however," he continued. "And that would be?" asked Miroku2. "How exactly did you come across such large diamonds? Are they real? Certainly you didn't use any sort of _dishonesty_ to get them, did you?" Miroku asked. "Of course not! Truth be told, it was actually Inuyasha's doing." "_Inuyasha!_" exclaimed Miroku, "How in god's name did _Inuyasha _accomplish such a thing?" "You have not seen it yet?" asked Miroku2, looking at him with a look that said, "You have not seen it yet?" "Seen what?" asked Miroku, exasperated, "What could Inuyasha possibly have done to acquire such large diamonds?" "As Inuyasha slew Naraku, he inadvertently learned a new attack at the same time. The "diamond spear" as he calls it. A rather obvious name if you ask me.Anyway, whatbasically happens is,Tetsusaiga launches diamond-like shards at the opponent. It can break any barrier, but, more importantly, it makes very large diamonds, such as the one you now see on my finger." explained Miroku2, holding his bejewled finger upfor his other to see. "Amazing. I bet you never had tosteal or give false predictionsagain." "Not quite," said Miroku2, making Miroku sad, "That attack takes a lot out of him; he only used it for Sango and I because Kagome explained to him how important weddings are to humans." Miroku was sad, but he soon forgot.

* * *

With that out of the way, the Mirokus continued to talk, discussing experiences Miroku2 had had over theypast year. Things he had learned, things Miroku should and shouldn't do in the future, and things I can't say without a large amount of discomfort on my part. The Mirokus actually had a few flashbacks; the only one not too, well, _Miroku_to tell, is the one I wrote in "chapter" 2. So, it was not long after that that the Mirokus returned to camp, huge smiles on their faces,which earned them glances from the Sangos. Soon after, the 2nd group went to sleep. The first group tried, but with the all the information bouncing around their heads, the only ones who were able to sleep were Shippo, Kirara, and (of course) Miroku, whose dreams were plentiful andas perverted as the monk himself.

* * *

Hey, sorry this one took so long, butSAT's, _two _huge reports coming up, a friend of mine _finally _coming back from various places, T-giving, it's been busy. As I said, the next chapter may be a while in coming, I only had the fic planned out this far. Uh-oh. I'm in trouble, aren't I? Sorry.

**Chapter 8 Random Fact: One year on Pluto is equal to 248.5 years on Earth. Imagine school on that planet. Makes me tired and little angry just thinking about it.**


	9. Group Thoughts and Setting Out

**Chapter Nine:Group Thoughts and Setting Out**

I got another new reviewer. Welcome to the fold, '.'.'.Jesslca'.'.'.. Did I say that right? Whatever. Anyway, thanks to her, I now have, um, this many (holds up five fingers) reviewers. That, and one person who put me on the favorite list, but did not review, and one vice-versa. Thank you, as well, Basilio. I read your profile, and wholeheartedly agree with the following statement: "I hate it when people have spelling and grammar errors in their work. Proofread your stories before you post them! If you are trying to be a writer, then start acting like one." Amen, brudder, amen. I also read the first chapter of your fic. I'd like to see more. Thanks again, new club members. And as always, enjoy.

* * *

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING!**

It was sunrise in feudal Japan. At this point, the members of Inuyasha crew were, of course, asleep. They had had extremely tiring nights, and needed their sleep. But, mainly because they had gotten to sleep at like, 3:00. They were afraid, they were very afraid. Especially Sango. Poor woman. Miroku slept like a perverted baby,with perverted dreams. What did you expect? They woke up at about 8, quarter after, maybe. Sango's eyes darted back and forth, she was traumatized. Truly, truly traumatized. she'll probably be like that for about, I dunno, 2 or 3 chapters. Nobody really noticed. They all had varying thoughts. All of which I shall list now.

* * *

Kagome's thoughts: _'He loves me back? I always thought this was … one-sided. I mean, every time we started to get somewhere, he'd run off with Kikyo. He probably only switched to me because Naraku killed her. **'Oh, shut up.' **_she told herself in her mind. **_'Why would you think that? You've seen the proof yourself. Look at how happy they are! Does he look like he's even _thinking _about Kikyo? No! Why are you looking for a way out? He _loves _you! You should be_ happy!_' _**_'I guess you're right. ...Yeah. Inuyasha _loves _me! God, it feels good to say that!' '**It'll probably feel better if you're talking to someone.' **'Oh, who asked you? Just let me be happy.' _**_'You got it boss!'_ **Kagome stopped having a two-sided conversation with herself to drift off into a little daydream. She kept a serious face, though, so that everyone else would think she's trying to think of what to do next. Like me.

* * *

Inuyasha's thoughts: '_This all so friggin' confusing. What happened! One day Kagome and I are just barely tolerating each other, the next, we found out we end up mates! Why can't everything just be normal?' **'Oh, shut up. You know you're happy about this. You know this would have happened eventually. And don't try to deny it! You can't lie to yourself.' **'WHAT!' **'You heard me. You know you love her. You need more proof, just look at her neck.' **Yeah, but- she- I- just shut up!' **'Great comeback, genius. Look at those two! They're sure **_**acting _like mates. They've probably got a pup by now, too.' _**_'Aah! Stop putting pictures in my head!' **'Oh, please. You like that, too.' **'You're worse than the monk! Get outta my head, you stupid voice! Get outta my head!' **You, got it, boss!' **_On that note, Inuyasha's other voice left, leaving behind a confused, irate hanyou to cope with this new information. That, and a wonderful mental picture he couldn't get out of his head. He eventually admitted it, but it took him the longest.

* * *

Miroku's thoughts: _'If Sango loves me so much- as I always knew she did- then why has my poor head abused so much torment? I need to learn to bite my tongue. …No, that would hurt, too. Alas, I suppose I'll have to deal. Not like it's not worth it in the end. This is the best thing that ever happened to me! As soon as we get back to our on time-universe,' _**(CENSORSHIP!) **_'Even if we don't get back, it can still happen. I mean, they've got (censorship) and (censorship) here, too. All I have to do is (CEEEEEEENSOOOOOOOOOOR) for a little while and Ill be (censorship) Sangoin no time.' _That was fun. Use your imaginations if you're so curious._

* * *

Sango's thoughts consisted of fearful murmuring and mumbling in which one could make out the words, "Miroku," "married," and "waffles." As I said, she might not be able to speak again for a few chapters._

* * *

Eventually, everybody stopped fantasizing enough to figure out their next move. Well, someone did, I think it was Shippo, I was sorta drifting in and out during this scene. Anyway, they decided to see Kaede, because if anyone could figure all this out, it'd be everyone's favorite 60-some-year-old cyclops. So, they set out, not one of them saying a word. However it seemed Inuyasha and Kagome were standing noticeably closer than usual. Sango, however was hanging in the back, leaning on her other for support. "This probably isn't the best time to tell you this, butI thinkit's best you get a fair warning." said Sango2, to the near-crazy woman leaning on her shoulder. "Well, back at the house the six of us share," Sango made frightened noises, "we've got something you may or may not enjoy. Erm, we've got twins." "THUMP!" exclaimed the ground, as the unconscious Sango hit it. "I knew that would happen." said Sango2. "Kirara, can you help me out?' Both ran over to help their master. "Um, I only need one." One left, and the other transformed, and Sango2 put Sango on her back. "Can we keep going now?" asked Inuyasha. He had overheard the "twin" thing, and told Kagome, who had replied, "Oh, how nice." And so, their trip was rather uneventful from then on. Mainly because I just took the SAT's and I am extremely tired.

* * *

Okay, chapter nine. That was it. At the moment, I'm just making things up as I go along. Yup, the careful planning I had been showing before is long gone. You're probably wondering why Kagome2 and Inuyasha2 don't have any kids, it's because I said they got together after ten months, and fetuses stay in the mother's womb for about nine moths. So, I guess Inuyasha2 and Kagome2 got together a little after the twins were born. If I make an epilogue, their going to have a pair of sons and a daughter. Miroku2 and Sango have twin girls, but they'll end up with whole lot more, (because of Miroku's eagerness, of course), but at the moment, it's just the two. Also, I'm no good withthinking up (or remembering)names, and the fact that their supposed to Japanese doesn't help. So, um, if somebody could send me ideas, I'd appreciate it. Thanks. Read on, brudders andsissers!

* * *

**Chapter Nine Random Fact: A menorah actually has 7 candle holders, one for each day of the week. The one with 9, is the "hanukiah," and is used only on Hannukah. It's a common misconception. Don't worry about it.**


	10. Home Away from Home

**Chapter Ten: Home Away from Home**

New Reviewers! They just keep coming! Welcome to the fold, Mizuumi13, and 16animefan. Mizuumi, thanks for the names, and Animefan, I _will _continue to wit my story. Good to have you. I recently received an email from the aforementioned Basilioboy. It left me wondering, "What the hell's the fourth wall?" And to answerto "why I don't just go back and change it", my reply is this: "I'm too lazy." Anyway, happy tenth anniversary! Or birthday! Whatever! Anyway, the point is, it's my tenth chapter, and I'm happy. I'M HAPPY! Well, since I ended the last chapter saying that the group'strip to Kaede'swas uneventful, I guess I'll just say that they're allthere already. Enjoy.

* * *

The twelve of them were at Kaede2's sitting scattered about the hut. They had relayed the information to Kaede. Before that, however, they nearly gave the poor sexagenarian a stroke, which, at her age, is really bad. Kaede2's diagnosis was this, at some point when Kagome and Inuyasha were visiting Kagome's family, (well, Kagome visited, Inuyasha was just there to drag her back),Naraku took a splinter of wood from the well, and gutted the magic, altered it, and contained with in an orb. Because of Naraku's alterations, it sent them ahead a mere year, instead of the usual five hundred. His reason being that if they were trapped in the future, they couldn't destroy him the past. Miroku argued that if that were so, then the future they were in would be altered by the group's being there, meaning that they eventually got home at some point, and destroyed Naraku. How this happened, however, they did not know. "If my hunch is correct, then I should be able to do the same thing that Naraku did." Kaede had said. "To do so, I require a piece of the well. I shall return shortly." With that, Kaede had left, to do as she said she would, leaving the rest of them to think things over. "Perhaps we should retire to the house." suggested Miroku2. "House?" said the four from the first universe. "Didn't I mention?" asked Miroku2. "Soon after Sango and I married," Sango twitched, "the six of us built a house to stay in. With Naraku gone, we no longer had to move around, so we settled down." explained Miroku2. "Can we see it?" asked Kagome. "Of course." said Sango2, "Just help me a little with me." "Oh, right." said Kagome, helping her dazed friend to her feet.

* * *

**AT THE HOUSE!**

The house was not too far from Kaede's hut. They wanted to build it close to the well for convenience. It was a fairlybig house, bigger than most houses in that time anyway. It was a one-story, because they were afraid that, since none of them were professionals, it wasbest not to take the risk of a collapsible upper story. Entering through the front door, one could go three ways. To the left was theliving room, where the group congregated to marvel over the plethora of modern-day items Kagome2 brought back, and attached was the dining room, where the five of them ate the ninja food Kagome2 and Inuyasha2 stuffed the cabinets and pantry with. To the right was the kitchen, where there was basically a fire pit for cooking, the necessary utensils, a hot pot, and about three quarter dozen cabinets and a pantry, which are all, as I said, crammed full of ninja food. Going straight, one would be in a hallway, lined with pictures Kaede2 had taken for them, and Kagome2 had blown up, telling the person who did that, the reason her friends were dressed oddly, was because all the pictures were "theme pictures." I figured you'd be curious. Well, I figured whoever was smart enough to notice would be curious. The only gap of pictures was a door to the bathroom, full of toiletries Kagome2 had brought from her time. The hallway branched out at the end, on theleft side was another bathroom, and Shippo2's room, which hada little cat bed for Kirara2 in it, was at the far end, so they wouldn't have to worry about him being woken up by the grown-ups various night-time activities. The twins' room was on that side as well, plus an extra room for when Kagome2 and Inuyasha2eventually had children. On the right, was Kagome2's and Inuyasha2's room, and further down the hall, Sango2's and Miroku2's. As soon as they were in those two hallways, the members of the first group were _extremely_ uncomfortable. This was because the rooms on the right had kind size beds, and the rooms on the left had children in them. Here, it was explained that Kagome2 and Inuyasha2 had eventually adopted Shippo2 as their first son, knowing that Shippo2 looked at Kagome2 as a mother anyway. Sango's condition had grown worse. Inside she was having a mental battle, and the "Fear of Miroku" side seemed to be winning over the "It Might Not be That Bad" side. The "It'll be Great" side was... well, you don't _wanna _know.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER! I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY HOW MANY, BUT ENOUGH TO SHOW THE FIRST GROUP THE WHOLE HOUSE!**

Kaede2 soon returned with a small piece of wood, whichhad an extremely noticeable blue aura surrounding it. Kaede2 told them that she could easily duplicate Naraku's spell, but this time, she'd look harder than she apparently had before, so that this time, they wouldn't lose their memories on the way back, as they apparently had last time. (A/N: Listen guys, I'm sure there are plenty of plot holes here, but I'm way too lazy to think about that, so you're just going to have to deal with it.) Kaede2 also said that it would take about a week or so to perfect the spell, so the second group could stay in the house with their others. Yeah, they were gonna stay in thehouse. Shippo and Kirara left and went into just about everyroom out of curiousity. The others sat down in the living room and talked about things that had happened to thw hole group over the year, dwellin more on the twins than anything else. That is, until Shippo ran in with a bpard game from Kagome's time he had found in the closet. It was sson dark, and they were faced with a problem. Where were they gonna sleep?

* * *

There ya go, chapter 10. Sorry it took so long, but school's been killing me dead. I also took the SAT's which killed me deader. Oy. Well, there it is you crazy little munchkins. Happy Channukah, Kwanzaa, Ramadan, Christmas, and any other ethnic December-time holiday I may have accidentally missed. 

**Chapter 10 Random Fact: More people get hurt in biking than in any other known sport. You don't even have to _own_ a bike. I was running down a hill once, and got run over by someone on a bike. I landed on a sewer grate. Yeesh. **


	11. Sleeping Arrangements and the Fate of th

**Chapter 11:Sleeping Arrangements andthe Fate of the Shikon Jewel**

Well, the holidays are coming up fast and the poof is allfriggin' over the place. On radio stations, on TV, on billboards, in department stores. ARE WE SAFE NOWHERE? Anyhoo, guys, I think I'm starting to get too many reviewers. Soon, I won't be able to recognize you one at time. Is that good? Oh, and speaking of, no, that last fact was not from experience.Anyway, my father told me what the fourth wall is, and for your information, the _characters _aren't the ones breaking the fourth wall, _I _am. The characters, however, are the ones paying for the damages. Why? Because I control every single detail of their life. That's why nobody ever has to burp, or go to the bathroom, or anything. Being able to control the fate of the strongest group of people in Feudal Japan is fun. Try it some time. Seriously.Do it.

* * *

The sleeping arrangements aren't as interesting as they probably could be because I'm just plain too realistic. In fact, I should probably take that out of the title, but I'm also lazy. Anyway, the second group had insisted that the first took the beds, being that Kagome hadn't had a bed in months, and the closest thing the others had ever had was those little mat things that people slept onin that time. What _are _those? Anyway, knowing that Kagome would take the bed whether he did or not, Inuyasha outright refused, and sat down cross-legged against the wall. However, he _did _sit noticeably closer than he usually would. Sango slept in the bed, on the very edge, her back facing Miroku. As hard as he tried, (and boy, did he try!), Miroku couldn't get so much as a "Stopdoing that, I'm asleep." out of her. Eventually he gave up, and left Sango to her inner battle. Who knows effect that could have had, though? Kirara2's cat bed was large enough for both to sleep there comfortably. The Shippos were so small, Shippo slept at the head of the bad, and Shippo2 slept at the foot of the bed. They had so much room; they soon forgot the other was there. The second group slept on the floor, in sleeping bags Kagome2 had saved for old times' sake. At one point during the night, Sango2 could just barely be heard whispering, "Not now. Do you have any idea what that would to her in her state?" After that, one could also hear Miroku2 groan in dissapointment.

* * *

**IN THE MORNIN' TIME!**

Everyone woke up, as people often do. Kagome2 fixed up breakfast, and they gathered around the low table to eat breakfast, which was rather cramped, because it was meant for eight people at the most, and there were ten there. Kirara2 shared a bowl of Friskies (not mine) from Kagome's time. Man, she's got a lot of money. Sango2 had to feed herself, which was difficult because Sango was _no _help _at all_. At one point during the typical breakfast-time small talk, Kagome asked about something that had been nagging at the back of her mind since she had seen Kaede. "Say," said Kagome, her mouth half-full of ninja food. She swallowed and continued, "whatever happened to the Shikon Jewel?" Everyone went quiet and put down their utensils. At least, that's what Kagome had expected. What _really _happened was more along these lines: Kagome2 lifted her head, swallowed, and asked, "Nothing. Do you wanna see it? It's in the house." "Really? I've been all over this place, and I didn't find it." said Shippo. "Exactly." said Kagome2. The first group was confused. "I'll show you after breakfast." said Kagome2, and she went back to her food. At that point, everyone started eating faster, except Sango, the Kiraras, and Inuyasha, who has eating as fast as possible at the time, anyway.

* * *

**AFTER BREAKFAST!**

Conveniently, everyone finished at the same time, and Kagome2 and Inuyasha2 led everyone to their room. There was a near-unnoticeable hole in their wall, hidden behind the dresser full of clothes from that time. Kagome had been dressed as she used to be for the anniversary of Naraku's death. She _had _changed that morning, but I couldn't really fit that in 'til now. Anyway, Kagome2 hooked her finger into the hole, and pulled it to the right. There, in a sort of large ring box, sat the complete Shikon Jewel, sparkling in all its beautiful pink glory. _Now _everyone gasped. Well, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo did. Inuyasha just sorta didn't. He really didn't get why it was so surprising. "Why haven't you made a wish, yet?' asked Shippo, blurting out what everyone (except Inuyasha)was thinking. "I'm sure you know that making a wish on the jewel, would cause it to disappear, correct?" asked Miroku2. Sango2 finished his thought by saying, "Well, we figured that, since the Shikon Jewel is what keeps the well open, we'd rather have Kagome be able to visit her family, than anything else." Kgome2 added, "But if the well ever closed up on its own, we decided that we'd use the jewel to open it back up again." "Wow, you've really thought this through, haven't you?" asked Miroku. "Well, we've had a lot of time." said Sango2. How'd you get the wall to open like that?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask. "It was in the design plans for the house." explained Kagome2, "It wasn't easy to build, but considering the importance of the jewel, I'd say it's worth it." Everyone nodded with expressions on their faces that read, "Yeah, I'm so smart. I figured that out all by myself." Miroku stopped. While everyone, (Well, not Sango), was looking like they were smart, Miroku was _really_being smart inside his head. He asked, "Wait. Why not just wish the well would stay open now? Perhaps you could even adjust it so that _we _could travel through the well, as well." "We thought about that…" began Sango2. "But if the well stays open forever, then that's a waste of a wish. And if it didn't, then we'd have to word the wish just right. Otherwise, any old person or demon could just waltz right through the well to Kagome's time and wreak every kind of havoc imaginable. Perhaps even some that _aren't._" "Oh." said Miroku, in the tone that people always use when they've been proven wrong. "I hadn't thought of that." Kagome2 put the jewel back in the box, and the box back in the wall hole. "Well, anymore questions?" she asked, pulling the cover back to the left where ithad originally been. The first group looked at each other, and then shook their heads "no." "Okay then. Let's go do something." said Kagome2 as she stood up and walked off, everyone else following after.

* * *

Well, I'm clueless. I've got no idea what to do next. I need to have them do something that splits the group into InuKag and MirSan groups. If any of you have any ideas, please submit them. Because if you don't chapter twelve's _never_ gonna come. Get it? Whaddaya mean "no?" Listen, just shut up! I don't need you! This whole _courtroom's _out of order! (twitch). I think that's a sign to stop. Here's you fact. I think I'm going to start a little bibliography of where I get my facts from. Chapter 1: My big brother.Chapter 2: N/A. Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Science class. Chapter 5: My big brother. Chapter 6: some website. Chapter 7: Some other website. Chapter 8: 1,000 Questions and Answers. Chapter 9:Avideo in history class. Chapter 10: A video in helath class. 

**Chapter 11 Random Fact: Statistics show, that by the age of 12, children of heard the words, "No" and "you can't do that" 180,000 times. I like to think that I help out a lot with that.  
-My self-defense teacher**


	12. Day One: Sango Snaps out of It

**Chapter 12: Day One, Sango Snaps Out of It!**

Well, guys, it's finally happened. Yes, per reviewer request, (one person) I am now, as you can see, typing indouble spacing! Take that,

you whiners. Anyway, in those whole really oversized amount of time, I've gotten 2 reviews. TWO! You lazy whiners. Also, a note to

Basilio: "Hurry it up, buddy, we're tired of waiting!" Anyhoo, that's really all I have to say, so here's the fic. Oh, wait, I do have

something to say. I don't need your help! I figgered out what to do all by myself, so there! Anyway, enjoy tiny childrens.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in a fair-sized circle, pondering what to do next. Again, I'm afraid this does not pertain to Sango. After a good, 

solid 15 minutes, there was some kind of crying noise coming from somewhere inside the house. Sango2 and Miroku2 knew that the

cries could only have come from their children, andSango2 left to take care of it, saying over her shoulder, "Remember our little deal,

Miroku. If Yume needs changing, _you're _the onegetting your hands dirty." "Oh, why did I ever agree to that?" lamented Miroku2

glumly. "You know well why." said Sango2, winkingover her shoulder. Miroku2 perked up, and said, "Coming, Sango!" With that, he

stood, and ran after her, nearly running into the wall onthe turn in his haste. Everyone stared after, blinked, and decided to leave well

enough alone. Inuyasha got an idea. "Hey, me," he said, looking over at himself. Inuyasha2 glanced up, and said, "Yeah?" "You said

there was a new move with the Tetsusaiga?" "Oh, yeah. Come on, I'll show you. It's pretty powerful, though, so we'll have to go to a

safe distance." "As long as I get to see it." said Inuyasha, standing. He followed after himself as he walked through that little reed flap

thing that people there called a door. The Kiraras stood, and walked off somewhere. Only the Shippos, Kagomes, and the first Miroku

and Sango were left. Kagome realized that she hadn't had a shower in _months_. She voiced this to herself, and followed her to the nearby

spring. They couldn't make a shower or tub because they really wouldn't be able to figure out the complexities of plumbing and make a

shower. The Shippos got bored fast, and followed the Kiraras outside, curious. Only Miroku and Sango were left. Miroku looked over

at his future wife, and sighed, saying, "Boy I hope you snap out of it soon. I'm worried about you, Sango." Suddenly, Sango jerked

straight upward, and looked around curiously, blinking."Sango! You're awake?" exclaimed Miroku. Sango stopped looking around,

looked over at Miroku, blinked twice, and then threw herself on him, much to his surprise/pleasure. All he said before allowing her

tongue into his mouth was, "I knew you'd come around." And with that, they made out. Until, that is, Miroku figured out that the living

room was rather public, and moved it to Sango2's and Miroku2's room, thanking god that there was a "Do Not Disturb" sign. By the

time everyone returned, they had long since wrapped itup, and everyone was so busy exclaiming over Sango's new consciousness, they

didn't notice the obvious signs. Inuyasha2 had demonstrated the diamond spear as promised, and Inuyasha tried, but in the end, they

both returned very tired. Kagome had returnedwith a wonderful sense of feeling clean, Miroku2 came back with an expression on his f

ace of disgust, shame, and horror, the opposite ofSango2's smug look. Shippo and Kirara looked… rested. I think they took naps, as

the twins were at that point, worn out from nearlykilling their father. So far, the only thing that made Tsuki laugh was their father changing

Yume. Ah, kids. Anyhose, that's really all this chapter was about, so… yeah. See y'all.

* * *

Well, kiddies, there ya go. You got yourprecious chapter 12, and I didn't need any of y'alls helps! Yeah!Anyway, it's the holidays, and 

my corporate sponsors require me to do the following: Happy Ramadan, Kwanzaa, Hanukah, and any other Winter-time holiday I may

have forgotten. …Oh, yeah. Merry Christmas you materialistic Gentile bastards. Read on!


	13. Sorry, guys

**Chapter 12, Continued: Sorry, guys!**

Oh my god I can't believe it! I am so sorry! Oh, dear lord, I can't believe I forgot! I have read it yet, but I must have _so much _hate mail! _Oy gevalt, _this gonna be horrible. Anyway, I'm sure you guys or angry and/or sad, so here it is. Again, sorry.

**Chapter 12 Random Fact: (This chapter's fact is a question fact). In honor of the holidays, I ask the following: What do the creator of Superman, the founders of MGM, The Warner Brothers, the voice of Bugs Bunny, the three Stooges (including Shemp), Stan Lee, the creator of Batman, me, the woman who wrote the inscription on the Statue of Liberty, the co-creator of the NAACP, 21 of all Nobel Prize winners, Albert Einstein, Sigmund Freud, the creator of the Polio vaccine, the inventor of AIM, the inventor of cell phones, 51 of all chess champions, and Jesus have in common? The answer in the next chapter. **


	14. Day Two: A Wolf Demon's Shortlived Hap

Well, efferbody, I got one guess as to the answer. They are not all women with the same birthday. You guys really can't figure it out,

huh? Eh. Oh well.The answer is that they're all Jewish. Yes, I waited until the first night of Hannukah for this on purpose. Another one I

forgot: Rodgers and Hammerstein. Sorry. Does this throw everything you know into question? If so, then you are racist, and should be

sent to your fire-relatedgrave. Heh, heh, heh. Okay, then. Now that that's out of the way, herr we go! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Day Two: A Wolf Demon's Dream Come True**

(You can probably guess what this chapter's about by the title, but if not, you are _dumb_. Everybody please keep the following in mind:

"If at first you don't succeed, skydiving is not for you." Thank you for your time.) The group – err, g_roups_, I should say – had heard of a

demon terrorizing a large village to the west. Having nothing better to do for the next week, they set off to help, knowing that after they

finished, one of the Mirokus would find an aura hanging over the largest house in the village. Time for that later, though. Right now, we

join the group as they travel along tree-lined forest path. Let's watch, shall we? We shall. Yeah… Anyhoes, they're walking…

walking… walking… oh, hey! Something's about to happen! Hooraysies! As they walked, the Kagomes and Inuyashas in front, some…

thing fell from a nearby tree. It looked like a small, furry Jaken, except brown, and without the silly little hat. It rubbed the bump on his

head, and then turned to look at them with his big, ugly yellow eyes. He took one look at them, screamed, and ran off into the trees.

"What was that about?" wondered Kagome, aloud. "Just some little demon. It's probably nothing. Let's just keep going." replied

Inuyasha. "Right." agreed everybody, and they walked off as if it hadn't happened.

* * *

They continued walking, kinda bored, still curious about the little imp that had fallen in front of them before, but bored, nonetheless.

Suddenly, those with demonic noses turned said noses upward, and sniffed. "What is it?" Kagome2 asked her mate curiously. A deep

growl came from his throat, and he let out two mere words. "Damn wolf." Sure enough, Koga2 popped out of the trees, about a minute

or two later, not as fast anymore since his shards were gone. He looked around, confused, and then nearly broke down crying out of

happiness, saying, "It's a dream come true! Another Kagome! And _you _didn't throw you life away to mutt-face! Finally a second

chance!" By this point he was down on his knees, and then flat on his face as a voice from behind uttered a single, familiar word. "Sit!"

shouted Ayame2, then she, too, hopped from the trees. "She's with Inuyasha, Koga, you're going to have to except that." she nagged.

"_That _one's not." he said. He would have pointed, but he was stuck in the ground. "What does that mean?" Then she looked up. She

looked confused for a second, and then Koga2 got up, noticed that there was two of everyone else as well, and donned the same

confused look as his mate. "Uh, you may have to explain this to us." said Ayame2, upon recovering.

* * *

It took about four hours to get the concept through Koga2's thick, testosteroney (The _real _San Francisco treat) skull. It was dark, and

The Shippos had offered to collect wood for a fire. They had eventually figured out a _really _easy 3-step way to start a fire. Step 1:

Gather firewood/ tinder. Step 2: Have Kirara transform. Step 3: Have transformed Kirara put her paw on the firewood. They couldn't

believe they hadn't thought of that before! But I digress. Point is, after four hours, Koga2 understood. They had split up into their original

groups to make it easier on him. "So let me get this straight," said he, "Naraku sent _you _guys ahead in time. Then_ they _found _you_. They

didn't know what's happened, and that one got all… half-dead. Now, she's awake, and happy, and you're all okay with this now?"

Everyone nodded. "So you get it now?" said Sango. "No." he said. Everybody bowed their heads and sighed. "But that doesn't matter,

as long as I have my woman back." he said, taking Kagome's hands in his. "Sit." Said both Kagomes and Ayame2. Koga2 was hurled

down with triple the force of usual. Inuyasha, with double. "Whoops. Sorry, Inuyasha. Here, I'll take care of that now." said Kagome,

unceremoniously removing the rosary from his neck. Everyone gasped. "What? Not like I wouldn't have done it eventually, anyway."

She stuffed the rosary in to her pocket, planning to give it to Koga once they got back and killed Naraku. Shippo2 yawned. "I guess it's

time to go to bed." said Kagome2. "Yeah," agreed Inuyasha2, "we'll take care of the demon in the morning. Leave, wolf" "You're not

the boss of me, mutt!" "_He_ may not be, but _I _am." said Ayme2, fingering his rosary. "We're leaving." she said sternly. "Err… yes, dear."

he said nervously. And they ran off. "Heh, heh, heh. Whipped wolf." said Inuyasha quietly, hands at his naked neck, as he leaned against

a tree, preparing to sleep.

* * *

Well, that's it, guys. I'm tired, it's Hannukah, and I'm going to bed. Sorry, I'm not as peppy as usual. Merry Christmas, gentiles,

Happy Hannukah, fellow Jews, Happy Ramadan, Arabians, happy Kwanzaa, Africans, and happy whatever other holiday, whatever

religion/race said holiday pertains to. Read on.

**Chapter 13 Random Fact: Julius Ceasar was Epileptic. Hmm, maybe we should call him Julius _Seizure. _Wow. That was in **

**bad taste, wasn't it? Sorry.**

**-My brother. He tells me lots of things. **


	15. Cay Three: Shippo's Newfound Savagery

Well, little childrens, it looks like I've got two new reviewers. Magic13, Lunerfox, welcome to my favorites. Luner, "'We have twins.'

THUMP" was one of my favorite parts, too. And as for Magic: You probably didn't hear my welcome, because _apparently_ you don't

read this part. Because if you did, you'd know that I said **they're all Jewish **in the last chapter. Read this you lazy bum! Also, when I

said "21 of" and "51 of," those were percents. Sorry. On with the fic! Enjoy, as always.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Day Three: Shippo's Newfound Savagery **

Since Koga2 had left, err, been dragged away by his mate, not much happened the rest of the night. Everyone slept peacefully, except

for the Inuyashas, who rotated shifts for watch. Every now and then, during Inuyasha2's shift, one could Inuyasha snickering in his sleep.

Most likely thinking about how totally whipped Koga had become. It was laughable! Since Koga2 had mated Ayame2, Inuyasha2

actually looked forward to their visits …2. Mainly because he gets to laugh at Koga2, one of his favorite pastimes. Well, enough of that,

right? I know, I know, you're all disappointed, but I'm afraid it's time to, you know, really… _start. _It was a few hours after sunrise that

everyone woke up, yawning. They decided they'd take care of that bear demon. Now that the jewel was whole and Naraku was gone,

demons had become nothing more than a slight annoyance. They didn't have to worry about Sesshomaru, either, since with Naraku

gone, he mainly stayed in his castle. But I digress, as I often do, they got up, and set off toward the west to take care of that demon.

* * *

**JUST UNDER FOUR HOURS LATER!**

It was an unusually calm walk to the village, taking just under 4 hours, making it about 2:00. They had quite a bit of time before sundown,

which is when the demon was said to make its appearance. Nothing fell out of trees this time, save for a lone apple, which hit Miroku on

the head. Luckily, with all the times Sango had hit him, he was used to it, but it hurt a little when everyone laughed at him. They thought

about it for, like, 5 minutes, and then forgot. At approximately 2:27 they arrived. Of course, they had nothing to do for the next 2 ½

hours, so everyone split off to do their own thing. The Inuyashas went out to sharpen their Tetsusaigas, and the Kagomes went to see if

they could help the villagers in any way, taking the Shippos with them. The Sangos pretty much did the same things as the Inuyashas. (If

you're wondering about how you can sharpen a boomerang, then you should watch episode 79: Jaken's Plan to Steal the Tetsusaiga.

And you call yourselves fans. Ptoee!) The Kiraras just sort of wandered around, and the Mirokus set out to see themselves in young

women's futures via palm-reading. Eh, ces't la vie.

* * *

**2 ½ HOURS LATER!**

The sun had gone down, and everybody stopped what they were doing to watch. Naturally, this meant the bear demon was probably

doing the same, so they got up, and gathered together at the gates of the village with serious looks on their faces. There was a loud

thumping noise coming from the east. It could only have been the thumping of bear demon feet on soil. The sound grew closer and closer

until the demon burst through the trees. It looked basically like an ordinary bear, except with red eyes, armor, longer claws, and it was a

full height of 8 feet. Compared to the demons they usually faced, this thing was pretty weak-looking. They did what anyone else would

have in their position. They broke down laughing. The villagers, who were hiding behind various objects, were very confused. None,

however, as confused as the bear demon, who had thought himself quite fearsome. The demon was hurt. He'd been torturing these

villagers for a few months now, and _they _seem scared of him. He was dead inside, but would not show it. Instead, he'd rip them apart to

show them how frightening he _really_ was. Of course, while all this went through his head, the groups held a sort of Jaken (rock-paper-

scissors, for Americans) tournament to see who would kill him. Shippo2 had won. He stepped forward, and it was the bear's turn to

laugh. "This is what you send to fight me!" he exclaimed, "Some… raccoon-dog! Bwa ha ha ha ha!" This had the same affect on Shippo

as it had had on the demon. "Rrr…" he growled, "I'll show you! Foxfire!" Of course, the demon sprang up in flames and started running

around, shouting. Shippo then pulled out his top and chucked it on his head. The force of the top drove the demon into the ground, like in

the video game. Now, the demon was on fire, stuck in the ground, and void of all former dignity. "Well, that was easy." said Shippo2.

"What are you talking about!" shouted the demon, "I'm still here!" "Huh? Oh. Well, I was going to just let you starve, but if you'd rather

die now…" began Shippo2. "Wow," said Shippo to Kagome2, "I'm pretty brutal in the future." "Well," explained Kagome2, "we told

you we adopted him, right?" Shippo nodded. "Well, he started spending a lot of time with his father, and I guess he rubbed off him." By

this point, Shippo2 had politely asked to borrow Miroku's staff, being that he had no _real _weapons, and was whaling on the demon's

head. The villagers were in awe of how such a small child could harness so much savagery. Shippo finished up by doing unspeakable

things involving Miroku's staff, the demons nose, and a brain being removed nasally, and thrown into a nearby forest. The villagers, (and

the first group), were now _far_ more frightened of Shippo than they had _ever_ been of the demon. "Shippo tossed Miroku back his staff,

and said, "What?" "We had no idea you had grown so …brutal." Miroku said, looking disgustedly at his brain juice-covered staff.

"Yep," said Inuyasha2, ruffling his son's hair, "that's my boy." Inuyasha and Shippo looked at Inuyasha, then Kagome, his face saying,

"Wow, hard to believe what can happen in a year." Miroku left to wash off his staff, while Miroku_2_ left to find a dark aura hovering over

the biggest house in the village, as I said he would.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER, AT THE VILLAGE LORD'S HOUSE!**

Miroku2 "exorcised the aura" over the house, and, as usual, the village lord asked that he and his company stay for the night, and dinner,

of course. Naturally, however, he had not expected that his group was compiled entirely of "twins", or that one of them was dressed so

oddly. However, he had been saved from the aura over his house, so now all he had to deal with was his acute gullibility, so dinner and

the night was a small price to pay. Though, that many beds would cost a pretty penny, or whatever the lowest form of currency was then.

After dinner, everybody went straight to bed. Shippo2 seemed to enjoy the looks he got on the way to his room. He seemed proud of

himself, which only made him scarier. If he were over 4 feet tall, he'd be _really _scary. There were only two available rooms, so they

divided up into their original groups. Of course, Inuyasha leaned against the wall, legs and arms crossed, as per usual. Every body else

slept scattered about the floor on various mats. Sango and Miroku were fairly close together, but out of arm's reach, so that no one

would get suspicious. Kagome laid her mat close to Inuyasha, which would come to be a mistake. Shippo didn't really sleep. He was too

afraid of his what he would become. Kirara slept like a little baby-lamb-log.

* * *

**42 MINUTES AFTER SUNRISE!**

Inuyasha woke up to find something he had always hoped to find, but not this way. He opened his eyes, and was immensely glad he was

always the first to wake up. Because, as he opened his eyes, he found himself face-to-face with… Kagome. His eyes widened at the fact

that Kagome's slumbering form was inches away from his own, horizontal, in a bed. He did what anyone would have in his position. He

freaked out. He kept his voice under control, however, because if they woke up, that would only be worse. He scrabbled away from

Kagome, who continued sleeping, and went straight to the corner, his eyes wide, as he went through all possible solutions. _'Okay,'_ he

thought, _'so, I fell asleep, and I fell over, and _that_ ended up happening. Nothing to worry about. As long as you act natural, _

_nobody will ever know. Okay.' _Inuyasha went back to his original spot, and looked down at Kagome until she woke up, along with

everyone else. "It's about time you guys woke up. Come on, we gotta go." said Inuyasha, leading one to believe that nothing at all had

happened. "Can we at least have breakfast first?" inquired Shippo, adding a yawn to the end. "Feh, fine," Inuyasha replied, "but we're

leaving right after." "Of course." said Kagome, walking toward the… breakfast… place, thinking, _'I wonder if he knows what _

_happened last night.'

* * *

_

**AFTER BREAKFAST!**

After breakfast, they set out back to Kaede's. Kagome and Inuyasha both thinking about what had happened the previous night, and

thanking god Miroku wasn't awake. Sango2 thinking about a strange dream she had had the previous night, involving a very large man, a

Dachshund, a rabbi, and a melon. She was greatly confused the next morning, and when she confronted her group about it, she was

laughed at, which only made matters worse. She figured, _'It's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything.' _Nonetheless, she questioned

her sanity a little bit. Again, nothing happened along the way back, save for a few tweeting birds, and other assorted foresty things. Well,

it had been 3 days. We're halfway there.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 14. You best have enjoyed, little munchkin peoples. Remember: An author and his/her readers are a balance. One

can not exist without the other. Like the oh-so delicate balance of good and evil. Well, enough of the boring stuff, let's see what I got for

Chanukah so far! So far I've got a Star of David necklace, which hangs on my neck at this moment, a little machine that makes soothing

noises to help me sleep, and Mario & Luigi, Partners in Time. Sound good, _korais_? _I_ think so. Tune in next time when …something

happens. I'm not sure what yet, I still have to iron out the details. 'Till then, y'all! Read on.


	16. Final Chapter: Note of Resignation

Hello, little childrens, I'm back and I've got a new reviewer. And he has a sick mind. The only thing that happened was Inuyasha fell over, and Kagome woke up. They were asleep, you perverted little muffin. On a lighter note, though, Mizuumi13 drew a pretty picture, which I _just _got as I typed this. Google search Kitsune-tsuki13 if you want to know what it is. It's pretty funny. Anyway, I'm sorry this one took so long. I had no idea what to do until, like, _today. _But, you don't really care as long as you get your shameless entertainment. That's not really shameless. Well, in any case, here's what you've been waiting for. Though, I guess you're not gonna like it.

**Chapter 16: Letter of Resignation**

Respected Readers,

I deeply apologize for the fact this if the final chapter of my fic. I started out loving this, but I'm twelve. I have the attention span of any other twelve-year-old. I get bored of things immensely quickly. Also, I've got no idea what from here. So, I'll leave you with a candid version of the epilogue. Basically, they get back, kill Naraku, and get the rosary on Koga. They live out their lives pretty much as one family. Eventually, they decided to wish that all existing members of the stopped aging at the age of 30. Exactly five hundred years later, Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's grandfather were horridly surprised by the wish. By the time this wish was made, Kagome and Inuyasha had three kids, (One of wish was named Kaeda, after Kaede, who had died during Kagome's pregnancy.) Sango and Miroku had, eh, 10. Fortunately, the wish did not effect children they had later, or they would have had thousands of children. Living all that time, they were able to prevent all possible political assassinations, the flight of the Hindenburg, Nazism, 911, and all other disasters. (Not the Titanic, because then there would be no movie.) They fought in every war, and had an advantage, being immortal and all. All in all, their lives were not what one would call "quiet," but if they were, that's be boring.

**The End**

**Sorry.**

Well, I'm done. I doubt I'll make any more fics. If you really miss me though, go to

w w w . p o p c a p . c o m. Click the button that says "all games" and play Psychobabble. That's where I'll be spending the majority of my time. If you choose to, I'll see you there. See y'all.


End file.
